Lingering Situations
by KawaiPanda
Summary: I thought we would be together forever. Four years of a strong and steady relationship and it's all down the drain like it was nothing. Like I'm nothing. Series "Love Is..." Book Four.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here is Tenten's story. It is the fourth installment of my "Love Is.." series. Ino's "Mission Impossible: Housewife" is the first, and still in the works. I have completed Temari's "Falling All Over Again" and just posted Hinata's "Right In Front Of His Eyes." Hanabi and Sakura's will be posted soon. **

**For those of you who have read my other stories, this takes place after the wedding of Ino Yamanaka. **

* * *

Lingering Situations

By KawaiPanda

Chapter One

A Tenten Love Story

"What?" It came out barely above a whisper.

"Please, don't cause a scene."

"Cause a scene?" I shoved away from the table. Who the fuck did he think he was? I mean, how else was I supposed to react to this. Be happy for him? Um, no. It doesn't work that way.

"Tenten." He hissed, glaring at me. "Sit."

"No." I gathered my things, ignoring the fact that people were staring. This was a five star resturaunt and most of the patrons were very wealthy. They weren't used to seeing specticals like this. By Kami I ought to give them one that they would talk about for the next month, but I wasn't that kind of person. Regardless of the fact that this was happening, I had class. But apparently it wasn't enough for him.

"Tenten."

"I said no." I shook my head at the prodigy before me. "You know, I hope you have a wonderful life Neji. Oh, and happy four year anniversary." With that, I stalked out.

He was getting married. Neji was getting married. Only it wasn't going to be to me, his girlfriend of the past four years. It was to be his cousin! His fucking cousin of all people! Hanabi Hyuuga. Thinking of the fifteen year old girl nearly had me heaving up that expensive meal I'd just had with Neji.

Shit.

In the time it took for me to travel from the restaurant to my home, I knew I wasn't going to be able to be alone right now. While I might be a good kunoichi, I am still a woman. And being dumped is not something I could take in stride. Others might be able to do it, but not me. Not with the only real relationship I have ever been in.

When the door of my apartment was shut behind me, I couldn't stop the tears. I didn't want to. Neji had been the world to me. He had been my first in so many ways I don't think I had any more firsts left really. And I needed to mourn the loss. I was not however going to feel sorry for myself. He'd made his decision, and it wasn't based on anything I could change. His loss.

So after ten minutes of uncontrollable sobbing, I found myself stripping. Cutting the dress I had on off with a kunai when the zipper refused to budge. It was one of many that Neji had bought me over the years. I had to, after all, look the part of his girlfriend and that meant not looking common. Destitute.

As I looked through my closet, I felt myself getting angrier and angrier upon the sight of all of the outfits he had bought me. _Do I not have anything of my own? _

I finally found something wearable, pulling some club worth clothing out, and prepared. Pulling my hair out of it's loose buns that I had worn to the wedding and dinner, I let it fall down my shoulders for once. Something I had only done in private. For Neji.

I redid my makeup and then found myself sauntering to the bar. The one I used to frequent with the girls before Neji decided it was below me. The minute the door opened, the strong stench of alcohol assaulted my nose, and I grinned. Feral like.

It was full tonight, since it was the weekend and there was a huge wedding that had just occured. Not everyone from every single entourage was going to fit at the reception of course.

"Can I get a double? Straight." I asked, leaning on the bar, scooping out the scene. The music was flowing, trendy of course.

"Sure thing."

"Thanks." The minute the glass hit my palm, I downed it in one gulp, giving him a tip.

"Hey there beautiful." A deep voice came from behind me, all sultry like.

I looked at the owner from over my shoulder, liking what I saw and replied in kind. "Handsome."

"Whatcha doing out on a night like this all alone?" He asked, leaning on the bar next to me.

"I'm not."

"Oh... really?" He sounded so disappointed.

I couldn't help it. I giggles. "Yeah, I'm with you."

He lifted a brow, smirking. "Oh, really?"

"I am now."

"I like you."

"Thanks."

He held out a hand to me. "Wanna dance?"

"I'd love to." I took the offered hand and let him lead me onto the dance floor.

I didn't know his name. I didn't know where he was from. All I knew was that he helped me let loose, and I felt safe at the same time. I didn't get wasted, because all that would do was make me feel worse, but being here and with him... I felt alive.

And when I knew I wasn't going to be able to shake my hips anymore, and that my feet weren't going to be able to hold me up any longer, I pulled him off of the dance floor towards the door. Somewhere we would be able to hear one another over the thunderous music and have a little bit of privacy.

"That was so much fun. I can't remember the last time I've been able to let loose like that." I felt heat rise to my face, and I couldn't help but look at my feet. "Do you... do you want to come back to my place tonight?"

I knew what I was asking, but to hear him ask me if I was sure... it was kind of unnerving. "You sure?"

I couldn't read his dark eyes, maybe it was the lighting or maybe I had one too many to drink. I just hope it wasn't rejection. I don't think I could handle that again. "Positive."

He grinned. "Alright."

The second we are in the door of my apartment, he's against me. I can't help but think of him in the terms of a man dying of thirst and I am his drink from the way he is behaving. I feel the doorhandle bite into my back, but all I can truly focus on is his mouth and how it is so skillfully moving against mine. His tongue waging war with mine.

A sigh and my arms are draped around his shoulders, my legs wrapped around his waist. And then I don't think anymore. Just feel.

XxXxXxX

The mattress of my bed moved as the stranger shifted, getting off of the bed. Instantly I was awakened however I did not move nor give any indication that I had. Why? Because it would only make his leaving awkward. Both of us knew what had happened was not going to turn into anything. He was a foreigner and I had no idea who he was. In fact, he could have a family for all I knew in whatever country he was from. This... this was a drunken encounter and that is all it was ever going to be.

Do I regret it? No. Hell, the sex was amazing. I only wish it was Neji.

I listened intently to the sounds of him getting dressed and finally leaving my apartment with a soft click. My clock informed me that it was three in the morning and I drifted back off to sleep.

Only a few hours later and I'm up. Why? I was going to be a part of the escort sent with the Kazekage and his new bride, Ino. He was given only a week to travel to Konaha and be back by the end of that same week. Being a kage, he couldn't be out of his country for an extended period of time like any other ninja or civilian. So, it took him three days of travel to arrive in Konaha, a day for the wedding and reception, and the three days it took to get back to Suna.

Kind of a short time frame but it went off without a hitch.

And today they were to depart. I was kind of grateful I was being sent on this escort mission. Now that Neji and I were over, I didn't have to see his face for two weeks. And that two weeks would give me all the time I needed to get over his ass because he was not assigned to this mission. _Thank Kami. _

My bags had already been packed before the wedding even took place because Tsunade had informed all of the Konaha ninja escorting Ino and Gaara the day before yesterday of this mission. And I like to be ready without worrying if I forgot something.

Stretching leasurly, I forced myself out of my bed and into the shower. I needed to be alert as quickly as possible, and standing in the shower as the water heated was a good way to do so.

Shouldering my bag, I left my apartment.

It didn't take me long to navigate through the village and reach the gates. I was a bit uncomfortable as to the size of the entourage, but it was the Kazekage and his wife. His wife whom the Cloud had already tried to kidnap. So, size wasn't the issue. Skill and loyalty was.

"Tenten!" My ex-roommate called out to me upon seeing me in the crowd.

"Hey Ino."

"So you're one of the escorts?"

I grinned with a quick nod. "Yep."

"That's great! I'm glad I have someone I can talk to."

"I'm actually kind of excited too. I need a break from Konaha."

"True, you have been taking short missions a lot lately. I can't even remember the last time you took a mission that involved you being out of Konaha longer than three days." I winced. It must have been obvious... how Neji had been controlling me, turning me into his puppet, and I was letting him.

"I can't either."

"Well, I'll talk to you later." I watched her stride to Gaara's side, and discreetly take his hand.

"Right."I knew she would get back to me. After all, she was one of my closest friends. And with her wedding night having just happened, and no Sakura in sight, I was her only option. Espeically with the looks Shikamaru had been giving her during my entire conversation with her. Choji looked confused as to why Shikamaru was glaring daggers at their blonde ex-teammate.

Shaking my head, I jogged over to them.

"Hey there Choji. Shikamaru." I greeted them in kind, and they me.

"Hey Tenten."

"Tenten."

I was to be the replacement member of their team for this mission and this mission only. Others were more suitable for a more permanent basis. Tsunade-sama wasn't going to mess with the dynamics of Team Gai.

And then I heard it. I was so stunned that my mouth dropped open slightly.

"Alright people, the leaf ninja will be leading us out, and they will be rotated out after six hours. I'll give further orders then." The guy. From last night. His face was covered in purple face paint, and he was wearing some black jumpsuit with cat ears. And a puppet was strapped to his back.

And I knew who he was, the man from last night. The Kazekage's older brother.

Kankuro.

He must have recognized me too because the moment his eyes locked onto mine, I saw the recognition flicker in them. He knew too.

This was going to be a long and awkward two weeks...

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Reviews are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here is Tenten's story. It is the fourth installment of my "Love Is.." series. Ino's "Mission Impossible: Housewife" is the first, and still in the works. I have completed Temari's "Falling All Over Again" and just posted Hinata's "Right In Front Of His Eyes." Hanabi and Sakura's will be posted soon. **

**For those of you who have read my other stories, this takes place after the wedding of Ino Yamanaka. It is still up for debate who Tenten will end up with, so if you have someone you prefer, let me know? I know it's been a while since my last update, but I promise I haven't forgotten any of my other stories. **

* * *

Lingering Situations

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Two

A Tenten Love Story

"The wedding was beautiful Ino."

"Thanks. It was lovely, wasn't it."

"There was a lot of people..."

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, there was. I didn't think so many people would show up, let alone fit in the building."

"True. I heard that Tsunade-sama had Anbu Black Ops all over village security."

"Sounds about right, with all of those foreign ninja in the village. So, what did you do after the wedding?"

"Huh?" I blinked.

"You weren't at the reception."

And then it dawned on me. "Oh, right." I frowned. "Neji and I had dinner reservations at a restaurant."

"Really?" Ino took a quick sip from her canteen. "Did he propose?"

I copied her, swallowing before I answered. "... No, actually he broke up with me."

I'm grateful she had already swallowed her swig of water because if she hadn't it would have been sprayed all over my face. "Wh-What?"

"He broke up with me Ino..." I repeated softly.

Immediately she was in mother hen mode, her hand on my shoulder. "Oh, Tennie..."

I shook my head. "It's fine... I'll get over it. Get over him."

"Tennie... he didn't deserve you." She frowned. "Did he even tell you why?"

"He's getting married to Hanabi."

"Hanabi. Hanabi as in Hinata's little sister, that Hanabi?" Her eyes widened in shock. "Ew! That is totally disgusting. And he had no say in the matter?"

"He did. But he will be Clan Leader if he marries her."

"He is such an ass."

"Yeah..." I sighed. "Anyway, can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, sure. Sorry."

I grinned. "How were things with Gaara last night?"

"Oh..." She turned red.

"Uh-oh." I wiggled my brows at her, eager for details, but figuring I could get some juicy details out of the blonde since she was a chatter bug. We had talked at great lengths about my sex life with Neji, but from the look on her face I knew I would have to ask later. It was too new for her. After that, we made a little small talk. And all too quickly, it was time to keep on with the journey to Suna.

When Ino found her way back to Gaara, I found myself falling into an easy pattern with Shikamaru and Choji, but during the next break in the journey, _he_ found me.

"So, your name is Tenten, huh?" I stiffened at his sudden presence, but resumed checking my bags.

"Yes. And you're the Kazekage's brother."

"Weren't you with that one guy? What was his name again..." He came up beside me, leaning against the face of the boulder.

"Neji." _Bastard_.

"Right. Weren't you with that Neji guy? At the wedding..." Check complete. I placed the pack on the ground and sat down on the large rock, taking a small sip from my canteen.

"Yes."

"So then... I know it's none of my business, but why did-"

"Because we broke up yesterday."

"Oh." He was quiet for a long time, and I found myself wondering what he wanted from me. Why was he annoying me? And then he spoke again. "Why?"

I had no reason to hide the truth from him. "His family wants him to marry someone with a clan. Someone with status and wealth. I obviously have none of those things."

"Oh." He took a seat next to me. "How long were you guys together?"

I drew my legs toward my torso, leaning against them. "Four years yesterday."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"That's really fucked up."

"..."

"I mean, what kind of guy lets someone else dictate who he spends the rest of his life with?"

Tch. "Someone like your brother."

"..."

"..."

"True." He scratched the back of his head. "But this is two totally different situations."

"Really? How?" I wanted to hear this. What reasoning he could come up with to explain the differences between the two situations.

"Gaara got married because he is a Kage and it is his duty."

I was quick to answer. "Neji is a Hyuga. They are all about duty and honor."

"But Gaara had no other choice. It was either get married or step down as Kage."

"Neji is getting married so he can become his Clan Leader."

"..."

"..."

He sighed. "Well, at least Gaara isn't breaking someone's heart by going along with it."

I raised my eyebrow. One night of drunken sex doesn't make him an expert on me. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Are you implying something?"

"... Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Okay, yes. You look like you're about to cry."

"Thanks... I think." I smirked. He was one smooth talker. Not.

"..."

"..."

"So, who is he marrying?"

"Hanabi, his cousin."

His brows furled in confusion, trying to figure out who she could be. "Hanabi?"

"Hinata's little sister."

"Hinata's sister?"

"Yes. She's fifteen. And his first cousin."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." For some reason, I felt the need to volunteer this little tad bit of information. "Their father's were actually identical twins."

"We're?"

"Neji's father died when he was young."

"Oh." He went silent, and then turned to me with a horrified look on his face.

"So, she's like... a half sister to him... And they're getting married."

"If you want to put it that way, yes."

"That's disgusting." He touched my shoulder. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, he's stupid to let you go."

"... Thanks." I gave him a small smile.

"Seriously. You're beautiful, intelligent, funny..." If he had stopped right there, I might have given him a chance, but no. He had to keep talking. "And a great lay."

I slid from my seat on the rock and shrugged my pack back on.

"What? Was it something I said?" He called as I walked away.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Much appreciation to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here is the next chapter people. Hope you all like it. **

* * *

Lingering Situations

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Three

A Tenten Love Story

I had been on my way to the Kazekage's mansion when I heard the news. Ino was in the hospital. The ninja who had informed me didn't know why she was there, only that there was a lot of blood and the Anbu were cleaning up their bedroom. I was curious and concerned for Ino, of course, but he also told me that it would be useless to try and see her until she was discharged. Being the Kazekage's wife, no one but her husband and doctor would be able to be in the hopsital with her.

I was conflicted, but since I knew it would be a waste of time, I kept on my way to the mansion. I let myself in, and using the crudly drawn map Ino had drawn for me, found my room. It was about the same size as the one at home, with some distinct differences. I had my own bathroom, and the bed took up most of the room.

I took my time unpacking my clothes and was almost done when there was a knock on the door.

Blinking, I opened the door to the man who had been plaguing my thoughts lately. "May I help you Kankuro-sama?"

He looked sheepish. "I'm actually a bit lost."

Tch. "I'm sorry, but how can you get lost in your own home?"

"..." He opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of a clever response that I didn't have the time for.

"Good-bye." I moved to close the door when he stopped me by blocking the door with his large frame.

"Tenten, wait."

"What?" I bit out.

"I'm sorry..."

I lifted a brow at him. "For?"

"What I said." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"..." I he thought I was going to make this easy for him, he was wrong.

"When I said you were a great lay."

"I remember." I leaned against the doorframe.

"Right, well, I just wanted to apologize. It was inappropriate." He seemed sincere.

"Okay."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Do you accept?"

I smiled at him. "Your apology? No. No I don't."

"Seriously?" He looked surprised at that. Good.

"Seriously."

"But-"

"Kankuro." I crossed my arms, impatient. "Is there anything else you wanted?"

He sighed. "Actually, I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner."

I frowned at him. "Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Um, no thanks. You already got a taste from the cookie jar." He didn't have to wine and dine me because he felt guilty or what ever the fuck he was feeling.

"Come on, Tenten."

"No."

"What's the harm in dinner?" I could tell from his tone he wasn't going to let this go, so I sighed.

"No strings attached?"

"Not a one."

"Fine." I said reluctantly.

"Yes!" He grinned. "So, I'll pick you up at six."

"... Sure."

"See you soon."

"Yeah... okay.."

A couple of hourse later, I was finished unpacking and I found myself wandering the mansion. The sounds of a television drew me into the livingroom and I spotted Kankuro on the couch. When I turned to leave, he called to me.

"I don't bite." I kept walking. "Are you a coward?"

That stopped me in my tracks. "I turned and stalked back into the room, plopping down next to him. We sat in silence watching the screen for a long time until the front door opened, and Gaara walked in carrying Ino. Immediately we were up and rushing to help.

When we made it to the bedroom, the guys left me and Ino alone. I wasn't surprised. She needed a bath and Gaara wasn't comfortable enough for that. And there was no way in hell Kankuro was going to do it.

"So..." I began, sitting on the edge of her bed, my eyebrow lifted. "I take it you're going to need help with a change of clothing and a bath..."

"Just help me into the bathroom, I can do the rest myself." Ino didn't look like she could fend off a kitten.

"Are you sure? You nearly drowned last time." I teased and headed into the bathroom, turning on the water for her. I averted my eyes as I came back into the room to Ino's nakedness.

"Haha. Just help me up." She bit out. I slid my shoulder under her arm and helped her limp into the bathroom, assisting her with getting into the tub. I turned tail and headed back for the bedroom.

"So... What's going on between you and my brother in law?" She asked, coyly.

I sputtered and called back, "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Mmmmhmmm." My face burned but I was able to calm down as I flitted about the room, picking up her bloodied clothing and placing some fresh ones out on the bed. When I heard the tell tale signs of her standing up in the bathroom, I barely made it in time to catch her. "Thanks Tennie."

"No prob, though I am wet now." I wrapped her in a towel and helped her into the room."While you're getting dry and dressed, I'm going to go make some lunch."

"Don't burn down the house." She called after me.

"Haha." With that the door clicked shut.

I easily fell into the ritual of cooking. It was fun and while I wasn't the best, I could still make some things edible enough to eat without regretting it later. After I plated the food and made my way back towards the room, I heard her sobbing. With a sigh I headed into the room.

I said nothing. Rather, I placed the plate of food on the end table next to the bed and gathered her in my arms. After she calmed back down, I pulled away and patted her hand.

"Thank's Tennie." This girl, she was like a sister to me so it was only natural that I would comfort her when I could.

"It's no problem." We ate in comfortable silence when there was a knock at the front door. Since I was finished, I took my plate with me and left the room to answer the door. Choji stood there looking sheepish.

"Hey Tenten. Can I see Ino?"

"Yeah, follow me." I led him to her room and left for my own. I did have a date to get ready for.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. :)**


End file.
